


Don't Compare Him to Me, Ch. 3 - The Bed

by kenezbian



Series: Don't Compare Him to Me [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Miles and Chris have more in common than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Compare Him to Me, Ch. 3 - The Bed

Chris and Miles had both been terribly busy with Red vs Blue after their respective encounters with Michael, and he had been busy with Achievement Hunter, so they hadn’t really crossed paths.

It had been a couple weeks, maybe two months, when Chris and Miles were walking down the stairs laughing about something they had worked on that day.

“I can’t wait to see Monty animate that, it’s gonna be great,” Chris snickered.

Miles started saying something but stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped open, and when Chris started to inquire what was wrong, all he did was point ahead of him.

“Hey Gavino, what are you doing tonight after work?” Michael said, nudging the skinny Brit’s shoulder.

“Probably just gonna go home with Geoff and unpack a little. Why?”

“Fuck that, you should come to my place. I have a pool, you know.”

“Mi-cool, I don’t have swim trunks.” The blush was evident even from down the hallway.

“C’mon, man, I’m sure I have a pair that fits your skinny ass. Or maybe we won’t need any.” Michael patted Gavin on the butt (and definitely not in a “good game” sort of way) and they walked out the front door, unaware of the two men that had seen their conversation.

Chris heaved a sigh and looked to Miles. The younger man’s brown eyes were a little watery and he couldn’t help but stare at the front door after the Achievement Hunters.

“What the fuck was that?!” he finally coughed out.

“Miles, you don’t—”

“We had a *moment*, Chris. And I thought maybe it meant something. Obviously I was wrong.” Miles wiped a hand over his eyes and started walking to the front door.

Chris caught Miles by the elbow. “What do you mean, a ‘moment’?”

Miles glanced around, then leaned in close to the brunet. “He approached me while I was machinimating a couple weeks ago. Said I looked tense, like I needed some relief. And we…” He made some gestures, then waved his hands and heaved a sigh. “Maybe I read too much into it. But I was hoping I was worth more than that.”

Chris ran his hand through his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “C’mon, bro, I’ll buy you a beer and tell you a story.”

———

“Wow. I can’t believe he cornered you too.” Miles took a long drink from his beer and stared into the glass. “Did he just fucking take off after?”

“Yeah. What a prick. And now he’s moved on to Gavin.  Might be harder to bail on him though, they’re at his place.” Chris refilled Miles’ glass and his own, then signaled the waitress for another pitcher.

“I just… ugh, I can’t believe I read so much into it. How naive, huh?”

The older man shrugged. “You didn’t know. I didn’t either. Best thing to do is let it go and not let it happen again. I don’t think it will.”

Miles looked up at Chris with sad eyes. “You’re probably right. Doesn’t hurt any less though.”

Chris reached out and laid a hand on the younger man’s wrist. “It’ll be alright, bro.”

———

Miles unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in slowly, Chris following close behind. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?” he asked hesitantly.

“Oh yeah, we had a good chat tonight, I feel a lot better. Thanks.” Miles smiled widely.

Chris returned the grin. “Need anything else?”

The younger man suddenly blushed furiously and looked away. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Chris shook his head, not understanding. “For what?”

Miles chuckled. “I’m sure you didn’t mean that the way I took it.”

“Oh. OH.” It was Chris’s turn to blush. “No no no, I didn’t…”

The taller man looked at Chris sheepishly, and smirked. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Chris’s jaw dropped open, but he shut it and took a step closer. “Are you sure?”

Miles shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “Only if you agree to stay after.”

The older man barked out a quick laugh and suddenly wrapped his arms around Miles’ waist in a big hug. “I think I can manage that.”

Miles laughed and leaned down to capture Chris’s mouth in a kiss. It was simple and friendly, nothing like the ravenous kisses Michael had given him—

_Michael_. Chris broke the kiss and leaned back. “Don’t… don’t compare him to me, okay?”

Miles stared at him, dumbfounded. “I would never do that to anyone, Chris, much less you.” He ran a hand over the other man’s forehead, brushing away a few stray hairs. “And I don’t think you would do it to me, either.”

Chris nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but Miles covered it with his fingertips. “You’re the one that said to let it go. Fine. We’ll both let it go and replace it with something better, right?”

The shorter man cracked a small smile and nodded again, and Miles grabbed his hand and they walked to his bedroom. Chris’ palm was sweaty and Miles couldn’t help but grin stupidly.

Shoes and sweatshirts were left haphazardly in the hallway, and once in the room Miles sat down on the bed and pulled the older man in his lap. “Do you mind if I ask you something personal?”

“Of course not.”

“You haven’t done much with guys in the past, have you?”

“Not really, no.” Chris shrugged. “Is that an issue?”

Miles smiled. “Not at all. Just let me know if it gets to be too much.” He helped Chris into a straddling position and cradled his face in his hands, then kissed him softly.

He smiled into the other man’s mouth and suddenly leaned back, laughing when Chris yelped at the movement. They laid like this for a while, Chris on top, content with making out for the moment.

Miles’ long fingers carefully pulled up Chris’ shirt and grazed the skin along the waistband of his jeans. Chris jumped a little, eliciting a chuckle from the prone man, and sat up to take off his shirt and toss it behind him before helping Miles up to do the same.

Chris rolled off and laid next to his friend, watching as Miles moved to prop himself up on his elbow before reaching out for tentatively for the button of his jeans. “Do you mind?”

Miles shrugged. “Only if you’re comfortable.”

The older man chewed his bottom lip before blowing out the breath he was holding and undoing Miles’ jeans, sighing as he lifted his hips a little to allow him to slide the rough fabric along with his underwear down to his knees, where Miles kicked them to the floor.

The younger man smirked as he watched Chris study his hardening cock, turning it into a full smile when Chris’ brown eyes met his and he blushed.

Chris opened his mouth to say something but Miles shushed him with a deep kiss, rolling the two of them over so Miles was on top, resting between Chris’ legs.

“May I?” he asked, lips still pressed to Chris’ mouth as his hands trailed down his co-worker’s abdomen to his own jeans. He nodded, and Miles deftly unzipped the offending garment before breaking off the kiss to slide them down.

Chris propped himself up on his elbows and watched intently as Miles pushed his jeans off and set them aside, then settled down between his legs. “Miles, what’re you— OH.”

It took a moment for his brain to process that yes, the warm wet feeling around his shaft was indeed Miles, his good friend, giving him the best blow job he’d received in ages and quite possibly of all time.

Miles licked around the head, pumping a hand up and down the shaft and enjoying the mewling noises Chris was making for him. The real kicker was when Chris finally gave up watching and threw his head back, biting the second knuckle on his first finger to keep from crying out.

He knew the smaller man was getting close when he needed to let go and forcefully press his hips into the mattress to keep him still, but he didn’t stop; instead, he increased his efforts and went down as far as he could, relaxing his throat muscles to allow him all the way in.

Chris shouted and his back arched, shooting his orgasm deep into Miles’ mouth, and his eyes went wide when he realized Miles had swallowed every drop. He fell back onto the mattress, panting and sweaty, staring at the ceiling.

The bed squeaked as Miles climbed up next to him, lying on his side and resting a hand on Chris’ flat stomach, feeling goosebumps forming under his touch. “You alright?”

Chris turned his head to face his friend and cupped his jaw under his ear. “Way better than just alright.” He laughed and wiped his forehead with the back of his free hand. “Don’t be offended if I don’t return the favor.”

Miles shook his head. “I told you, whatever you’re comfortable with. I don’t mind.”

“Maybe next time?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“Or the time after that, or after that, or never. It doesn’t matter to me.” Miles leaned down and kissed Chris carefully, unsure how he’d react.

Chris could taste himself on Miles’ mouth and he moaned loudly, threading his fingers through his hair and thrusting his tongue in his mouth, needing more.

Miles moaned in return when he felt Chris’ fingers trailing down his side to rest momentarily at his hip before carefully grasping his member. He broke the kiss but stayed close as Chris attempted a few clumsy strokes, his hips rutting against his hand a little.

“I don’t—”

“It’s fine, it’s perfect,” Miles interrupted him breathlessly. “You’re perfect.”

Chris chuckled and kept stroking, his grasp getting better as his confidence grew. He propped himself up on his elbow to face Miles, who cupped his face and kissed him.

It wasn’t long before Miles was panting heavily and unable to keep the kiss going. Chris watched his eyelids flutter and his eyes attempt to roll back into his head. “Chris, I’m gonna…”

“I know,” he reassured him, adjusting his hand slightly so he massaged the head a little more.

Miles gripped his shoulder suddenly, fingers pressing hard into his skin as he hollered through his orgasm. Chris’ hand suddenly became very slick, and he smiled at a job well done.

The younger man took a moment to collect himself, then kissed Chris once more before rolling onto his back and sighing deeply.

Chris hopped up and excused himself to the bathroom, and Miles took the free moment to grab a tissue from his dresser and clean up too. He pulled back the blankets on the bed and climbed in, and when Chris returned, he held one side up for him.

A grin broke out on Chris’ face and he nearly jumped into the bed, snuggling up to the taller man’s chest as he tucked the comforter around his back.

Miles kissed the top of his head, and it wasn’t long before both men had drifted off.

———

Miles woke up slowly, remembering where he was and what had happened. The room was dark and a little chilly, and he reached for Chris.

All he found were some cold sheets.

He sat up in bed and looked at the spot where Chris had been, only to find the covers thrown back, exposing the crisp white sheets underneath. He gasped and looked around; his clothes were still strewn about the room but Chris’ were gone.

He heard the front door close and his heart sank suddenly. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the dresser and hastily stepped into them, then turned and nearly ran from the bedroom.

He grabbed the door frame as he rounded the corner to aid his turn, but stopped abruptly when he saw Chris unpacking a paper bag of food in his kitchen, a pair of Miles’ sweatpants slung low on his hips.

Chris smiled at him over his shoulder. “Hey sleeping beauty,” he said, continuing to unpack. “I couldn’t remember what you liked for Chinese food so I just ordered a bunch of different stuff. Hope you don’t mind that I borrowed a pair of your pants.”

Miles stood in the hallway for a moment, gripping the wood of the door frame so hard that he thought it might splinter under his grasp.

The older man turned to him and saw the panic on his face. “Miles, what’s wrong?”  
“I thought you had left,” he said quietly, walking towards him. “I woke up and you were gone and I heard the door—”

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry,” Chris apologized, jogging to his friend and wrapping him in a big hug. “I should’ve woke you up, I’m sorry for scaring you, I just woke up starving and I thought I would surprise you.”

Miles pressed his face into Chris’ hair and smiled. “You are amazing. I’m sorry for thinking you left. I should’ve known better.”

Chris leaned back and stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on the end of Miles’ nose. “Don’t worry about it. Now c’mon, show me where you keep the plates.”


End file.
